1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter, particularly to one able to cut either rolled curtain cloth or folded-up curtain cloth, with a small space for storing and handling and, also, convenience of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, many products are offered with DIY designs for consumers to make and process, such as curtains, which can be made by consumers themselves by using a cutter to cut cloth into the length according to their needs, and then the curtains can be assembled and installed.
However, conventional cutters are generally for wooden works, having a large dimensions and a heavy weight, with a horizontal material feeding structure which occupies a large space, resulting in high cost and inconvenience for a user, especially for cutting long curtains. As a result, these conventional cutters are not popular with consumers.